Taunting Broken Toys
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Draco may be abused, broken, and a lot of other things but he has never been evil. Now he’ll have his chance to prove it, but will it destroy him completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Draco may be abused, broken, and a lot of other things but he has never been evil. Now he'll have his chance to prove it, but will it destroy him completely?

**Warnings: **mentions of child abuse, rape, self injury, mental breakdowns, angsty people, and other fun stuff…

…………..

"_You feel so lonely and ragged…'_

'_You lay there broken and naked…'_

'_My love is just waiting…'_

'…_To clothe you in crimson roses…'_

…………….

**Prologue:**

_Evil_. Evil is pure darkness, evil is fathers that get their kicks out of abusing their only child for anything he views as weakness. _Emotions, tears, expressions._ Being who _you _are, not wanting the very symbol of darkness branded into your arm. _mothers who leave the room, death eaters, the dark lord, Lucius Malfoy._

All of these things are evil and dark, and though I bare these marks, I, Draco Malfoy, could never be evil.

…_for I don't have the heart…_

……………..

**Chapter One Begins:**

The manor was dark and silent except for the footfall of my captors. I failed my mission to kill Dumbledore, and ever since then I had been stuck in these inhumanely small cell, held captive in my own home. I was just their toy, I always was and I knew it. They've filled my past, playing with me, taunting and abusing and…_unspeakable._

I cringed as the sound moved closer, terrified.

'_keep going; don't stop here, just this once.'_

I knew it was useless, they had come every day. Today would be no different. Those awful people, they would just keep coming to beat me, leave me feeling dirty, and worthless, and ashamed, to _violate _me. Its times like this when I wish I'd been strong enough to do it, when I had the chance.

_If only I had a razor to make me bleed the pain would disappear…_

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was hiding in my room, cowering. Disgraceful, surely, but it was better than being anywhere near my father today. I broke a large vase, a family heirloom, impossible to replace, earlier today and I'd already been severely punished. Eleven lashes to my back, a broken wrist, ankle and nose. Thankfully my nose had been healed because it was to obviously visible, however he made sure my wrist and ankle were left alone. _

_I whipped my head toward the door as I heard multiple sets of heavy, drunken footsteps and boisterous, evil laughter. I scrambled as best as I could to the top of my bed, curling up to make myself as small as possible._

_The door flung open and crashed loudly against the wall, revealing my father and his 'friend' who were clearly drunk and ready to have some 'fun.' My father sneered cruelly at me, seeing the fear and sheer panic in my eyes._

"_You have fun with him, Macnair." My father said, soaking in my fear for a few more seconds before turning promptly on his heel and leaving._

"_Oh, don't you worry, I will." He whispered harshly, approaching me like a large cat stalks its prey. His dull eyes were absolutely predatory…_

_**~~~breakline~~~**_

_I woke up a few hours later. I felt sticky and I was covered in my own blood. I sat up, a sob wracking my body as I felt a white hot, blinding pain shoot up my back._

_I felt worthless and ashamed of myself for not being able to do anything to stop him, to stop what happened. I'd given him the pleasure of letting him hear my screams and cries as I was violated against my will. I felt a strong surge of disgust and rage. At my Father, at that man, at myself. I got up and stumbled, limping to the bathroom, ignoring the breathtakingly agonizing pain. I looked up, seeing my reflection in the mirror above the sink, my hair tangled and matted, lips swollen, a bruise forming across my left cheek where he hit me._

_I turned and reached slowly for the door knob and went back to my room. I kneeled over by my bed and searched underneath it for the knife I kept hidden there._

_Feeling the cool handle, I grasped it and stood again, crossing the hall back to the bathroom. I looked back up into the mirror once again, seeing the face and features I hated so much, and turned back to the knife in my hand. I could do this now and end it all, the only thing stopping me was my mother voice, pleading with me not to do it. Her beautiful face popped into my mind. If I killed myself what would stop my father from redirecting his aggressions towards her? I couldn't let that happen to her no matter what it cost me, so I settled just for making cuts litter my arms as the tears rolled down my face._

_**~End Flashback~**_

That had been the first time I'd contemplated suicide, the first time I'd held a knife to my wrists at only ten years old, but it certainly wasn't the last. My mother had always been the thing stopping me, but she'd shown her true colors too. Watching me be tortured, raped, beaten, and just turning her head and leaving the room when I called out for her.

Now, I had a feeling it was going to happen all over again, and I wouldn't even have the merciful thought of death after. I'd lost count of how many days I've been here, and not so slowly, I was going insane.

Finally the sound of footsteps ceased as they stopped in front of the cell. I try to look like I don't even notice them as they stand there, all the while my insides are really screaming '_not again.' _One of them unlocks the door and I spare a glance at them. Just two of them, minor players, not big shots like my father for instance.

"Come on, Malfoy," one of them addresses me. I ignore him completely, pretending I don't hear anything. The other one growls in frustration, grabbing an arm and pulling me forward after another moment of my silence.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you. NOW!" he barks out when I still don't respond. I just look up at him, stunned. The Dark Lord doesn't often do his own dirty work.

They take advantage of my moment of surprise to bind my hands together behind my back, and lead me out of the cell, upstairs. It's still cold up here buts its nothing compared to the freezing air down in the dungeons. Still the skin on my bare arms and chest prickles, goosebumps rising.

I try not to think too much about what might happen next as we approach my father's study, the current headquarters. The man not busy directing me forward opens the door and I'm pushed in, falling to my knees as the door closes swiftly behind me. I struggle to sit up in a more dignified manor and see that there are three other people in the room besides me; Fenrir Greyback, the Dark Lord himself, and my pathetic excuse for a dad.

'_what a fun little gathering,' I think sardonically._

"Well, well, well, thank you ever sssso much, nice of you to join usss, ."

'_ummm, not like I had much of a choice,' I think hysterically._

"My pleasure, my Lord." I have no idea where this is going.

" I'm sssssure it isss. I trust you've learned you're lessssson?"

"Of course, my Lord. I'm so very sorry for my lack of action, please forgive me, if you could just give me another chance I could prove to you how sorry I am." Oh god, this could be my only chance.

"I'm very glad you've ssssaid that, becaussse I have a propossssition for you. This will be your only chance, Draco, don't fail me again or I asssssure you your punissssshment will be a thoussssand timessss worssse than the lassst."

"Yes, my Lord, you will not regret this."

"I've found ssssome very interesssting information about the Potter boy and his little friendssss. They plan to be here by nightfall and bring me down. You are to guard the halls, and don't even think of betraying me, Fenrir will be keeping an eye on you, jussst in cassse." Fenrir smirked darkly at my from his place behind the Dark Lord's throne at the mention of his named.

"Yes sir, I swear I won't let you down this time," I lied smoothly through my teeth.

"Good."

The men who had dragged me in here now returned, lifting me to my feet and leading me off to find fresh clothes…

……….

"Are you sure about this my Lord," Lucius asked as his son was taken from the room.

"Hi might try to-" he was cut off as the Dark Lord held up his hand.

"Trusssst me, thisss will go exactly assss I planned. Fenrir knowsss who to handle it if the boy triessss to get away."

"Yes sir, of course, I'm sorry for expressing any doubt," the blonde replied.

"_It is fine, Lucius. He's just our toy."_

_**~Chapter One Ends~**_

…………_**.**_

Hello readers! I got this idea almost two months ago and so now I've finally started to write it down. The next chapter will be the juicy stuff you've all been waiting for. I'm not sure how long this story will be just yet, it'll all depend on your reaction and whether you guys want me to keep going or not.

Anyways I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank all the people who read, reviewed or story alerted this. I'd also like to apologize for not updating this sooner. I've been having a very hard time lately (my parents might be sending me back to therapy so it's gonna be even harder to find writing time) and yesterday my mother threw one of the only things keeping me sane (A.K.A my writing notebook) in the toilet so obviously I've had a hard time rewriting this chapter and disinfecting my notebook with every cleaning product known to man. _

_Thanks for all your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter… _

**Warning: **mentions of child abuse, rape, self injury/suicidal thoughts or actions, yaoi, and so much more…

**~Chapter Two Begins~**

….

~_notice how he'll say when and not if…~_

…_._

I was lead to a familiar, but not at all comforting place; my room. Surely it was a beautiful room by all standards, the best money could buy, but for me every time I stepped foot in it I was reminded of the horrible things that had occurred here. Things that had happened to me, and things that I'd prefer to forget.

One of the men gave me a forceful nudge, breaking my unwilling trance and then turned and left me on my own to change. I stepped carefully into the room, almost as if I thought the memories would come to life and repeat themselves if I wasn't careful. I walked slowly to my four poster bed where some fresh clothes were laid on top of my dark, silken comforter.

I picked up the white oxford shirt, pulling my arms through the crisply pressed sleeves and buttoning it. It was huge on me now. I quickly changed my bottoms from the torn and dirty trousers I had on to the tasteful, black slacks that had been on the bed and pulled the belt as tight as possible.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit me and I fell onto the bed, curling up in the middle of the soft silky sheets.

_Slowly my consciousness faded…_

_~break line…~_

I awoke to the loud banging of my door against the wall. Swiftly I got up and patted the wrinkles out of my clothes before looking up to see Fenrir Greyback. I stole a peek at the clock. It's five o'clock which means I slept about three hours.

"Rise and shine. You coming, sleeping beauty? Or were you looking for me to come over there?" He said with a fierce gleam in his animalistic eyes.

I tried to put on my mask, form one of my signature sneers, anything to disguise the fear in my eyes at the obvious hope in his. However I couldn't achieve anything more than the tiniest of smirks, and I was sure he knew what I was trying to do anyways. So I ducked my head and strode by him.

After walking the familiar corridors for a few minutes I realized I didn't know exactly where we were supposed to be going. All I knew was that I was _patrolling _and that Greyback was there to 'watch' me and I was quite sure that if I made one wrong move, did something even slightly suspicious I'd be in big trouble. I'd have to be on my toes, maybe if I could keep quiet enough tonight I'd gain a way to escape, but I'd have to stay completely inconspicuous.

I slowed my pace, letting him take the lead.

~_ break line…~_

We must have been walking the dim, stone halls for the better part of an hour. I see the sun going down as we walk past a rare window. The beautiful sight, however, means my job of pretending and staying cool and calm will become harder. I sincerely hope to see no one in these corridors, but that would far too easy now, wouldn't it?

I notice Fenrir looking at me from the corners of his eyes every few minutes, and its making me panic. Fenrir has always freaked me out, and for good reasons too. I try to keep my real feelings concealed but he's making it harder for me and cold sweat breaks out on my forehead. What does he have planned?

"Something the matter, _Draco_?" His attempt to croon my name makes me want to vomit.

I shiver and walk a little faster. He speeds up too. Not good, he noticed. My mind is racing as he grabs my shoulder and pushes me forcefully against one of the cold stone walls.

'_Oh shit,' _I think, hoping it doesn't show plainly in my facial expression.

"You seem a little jumpy tonight, Malfoy. Anxious about something?" he whispers into my ear, so close I can feel his breath on my face.

I press myself farther into the wall, trying to think of a way to escape. He must have seen this because he put his thick, hairy arms on either side of me, efficiently caging me in and keeping me from bolting. I must have given myself away somehow; I guess I couldn't be inconspicuous enough. I must have done something to land myself in this position, pinned against the wall by Fenrir Greyback, the world's most vicious werewolf breathing down my neck. _Literally._ I could feel his breath moving down my neck as he somehow got impossibly closer.

He pressed his lips to my throat and I swallowed nervously, my Adams apple bobbing. He chuckled deviously, making me shiver.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Greyback asked, licking a line up my neck and lifting his head to look me in the eyes. I saw deranged amusement in his own, and my breathing hitched once again. This could not be happening _again_!

"S-Stop," I whimpered hoarsely. He just laughed again and continued, biting my neck. Not enough to break the skin, but almost. He rolled it in between his teeth, surely leaving a hideous purple bruise on my pale skin. I turned my head away, looking over his shoulder, desperate now for escape. I saw none.

However what I did see made me gasp. It made me gasp at almost the same exact moment as my onlookers. I saw two people I would recognize anywhere. One with black hair, golden skin, emerald green eyes, and ridiculous glasses that fit him well. My former nemesis, Harry Potter. Next to him stood Granger, hair as frizzy as ever and wand at the ready. Both of them stood there wide-eyed, as I felt the hideous man in front of me unbuttoning my shirt, completely frozen in spot. Potter had an invisibility cloak in his arms, and his hand was reaching into the back pocket of his scruffy jeans in search of his own wand. He unfroze first, and whipped his wand out as if to attack Greyback.

But if he did that he may never get to Voldemort, and that would ruined both of our chances of being free of him.

"Don't," I said my eyes directing the comment at Potter while making Greyback think I was talking to him.

He looked shocked, both him and Granger exchanging looks. Meanwhile Fenrir was busying himself by shoving his hands down my pants. I put up a struggle but he didn't pay any attention. I looked back to Potter and Granger, letting my eyes do the talking for once. They screamed '_get the hell out of here before you get caught and ruin your chances!'_

They both looked hesitant for the slightest moment, but I mouthed a 'GO!' and Potter threw the silken cloak over the both of them. They crept silently down the hallway as fast as possible, without making a noise, but it didn't matter now because Greyback had unbuckled his pants and was shoving roughly into me, my scream of pain covering any sound of footsteps they might have made.

I sincerely hoped they were gone now, and that Voldemort would soon be gone forever. That I'd never have to deal with this again. That I could stop being the Death Eaters toy.

_Because broken toys can only take so much taunting…_

**~Chapter Two Ends~**

_Thanks for reading, please take the time to tell me what you think. I'm trying to decide how to break up the rest of this story. Should I somehow form a linking chapter between this and the place I wanna go with this or should I form a sequel. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are loved and appreciated, and I'll try to get new chapters or whatever up as soon as possible!_


End file.
